


Giving In

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Dom Sam, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Dean, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, This Is STUPID, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, dean deserves all the love, dean is really good at sex, is heavily implied, no kissing, sammy knows nothing about sex other than missionary position, that's about to change, we are pampering dean here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get really fucking drunk and Things Happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank my beta reader, queerenby. I don't know how to hyperlink in this. They're an awesome person and you should thank them a lot because I'm bad at expressing gratitude so THANK YOU EMME YOU ARE WONDERFUL.

There they stood. Just the two of them. It was all over for the night. They had won. They went to the hotel and drank their asses off, Dean in a good enough mood that he hiccoughed his way through the “One ring to rule them all” poem from Lord of the Rings. Really, who was the nerd again? This didn’t happen often, but when it did Sam was always so shitfaced he forgot to bring out the camera he maybe borrowed from Jason at Stanford and forgot to give back two years ago. Okay, maybe he stole it, complete with charger. So sue him. He’d done worse and Jason was an ass and that wasn’t the point, now was it?  
No. The point was that Dean was sometimes a happy, handsy drunk and every time Sam brought it up he didn’t have “sufficient proof” that they needed to seriously think about exactly how codependent they were and maybe reconfigure their boundaries while they were at it. Also, they really needed to have more good memories on record, not just the hunter’s journals of successful kills and failed chases.  
But seriously, they were both sloshed. It was ridiculous. If it weren’t for how well their hustling (and whatever took Dean three hours in a single-stall restroom people still kept going in and out of), their wallets would be completely empty right now. That and the fact that they had gone to the cheapest, skeeviest bar in (possibly) the entire state. Sam really didn’t want to think of what his brother was doing in that bathroom, but it had gotten them through some tough times. Sam wasn’t going to complain.  
So it totally wasn’t Sam’s fault how he reacted when Dean grabbed his face. Pure instinct. Okay? Okay. Neither of them seemed too upset about it. Actually, it felt kind of right, to Sam at least. Maybe this was the reason he wasn’t as into picking up girls as Dean was. Maybe it wasn’t grief over Jess.  
Whatever the reason, he hadn’t gotten laid in almost two years now. Any port in a storm, as they say.  
There was a lot of fumbling at buttons and zippers as they fell onto one of the beds. Dean was a crushing weight on Sam’s chest, but he really didn’t mind. There was lotion on the table between the beds that Dean had laughed at when Sam brought it out, even though it was unscented Lubriderm and not girly at all. They were both grateful for it when Dean pumped three squirts on his hand while Sam unzipped both pairs of pants and pushed everything down to mid-thigh, just enough to expose the necessary parts.  
Dean, like the genius he pretended he wasn’t, had warmed the lotion between his hands while Sam was attempting to get Dean’s shirt off and get his own out of the way. That task got slightly more difficult as Dean grasped both of their cocks in one hand and pulled along their shafts. The lotion made it slick and wet as his hand slid along a mixture of moisturizing cream and precome.  
Sam, for his part, was trying to make it good for Dean. He palmed at his ass, each hand covering an entire cheek without even trying, while he craned his head up in search of a neck, a shoulder, something to latch his mouth onto. When he finally found the joint between neck and shoulder and started sucking, Dean shuddered so hard Sam had to bring his left hand up along his side to steady him, thumb accidentally brushing a nipple along the way. With that contact, Dean writhed, so instead of Sam’s original plan on steadying his brother with a supporting hand, he pinched and groped and tweaked. By this point Dean had started sweating hard enough that Sam could no longer keep a firm grip on his ass (or maybe that was due to the sweaty palms normally caused by this sort of interaction.) Whatever the case, Sam’s hand slipped into the crease between those globes he had never noticed the firmness of before, even though it was only logical after a lifetime of chasing, running, jumping, and fighting. Sam figured he himself was similarly firm all over, even if the muscle was spread along a larger plane. To his surprise, even that contact was no longer taboo in the heat of their moment.  
Dean whined and arched back, shoving his face into the crook of Sam’s neck and tugging mercilessly harder on his strokes up and down, back and forth along both of their cocks. Dean was cradling Sam’s head with the hand not otherwise occupied, so it was easy for Sam to roll them over so that Dean was the one on his back, bringing his hand to Dean’s front along the way, scooping up some of their mess with two fingers and rubbing behind his brother’s sack.  
Dean, for his part, spread his legs wide, each foot nearly touching opposite sides of the queen-size mattress as Sam brushed the pad of one finger against Dean’s hole, his thumb rubbing Dean’s perineum. After a while Dean was loose enough that Sam could stick the tip of one finger inside the man writhing beneath him. At that point he got a few more pumps of lotion and closed his hand around it to warm it up while still rubbing at Dean’s chest with the other. When it wouldn’t shock Dean with cold, he brought his hand back to Dean’s hole and pushed in as much liquid as he could inside, spreading it around with his pointer. His thumb was rubbing Dean’s taint again with just one finger inside.  
When Dean was loose enough and rocking back on Sam’s finger (both disregarding their erections for the moment to focus on Dean’s hole) Sam pushed in his middle finger and searched around for Dean’s prostate. He knew, in theory, that it was about two inches inside - near the front - , but it took a while to find. Dean, for his part, was pliant, trusting Sammy to take care of him and making euphoric moans and groans from the back of his throat that resonate through Dean’s entire body.  
Sam moved himself down to kneel between Dean’s legs for better access and to watch the display as Dean’s ass fluttered around his finger. He decided he would stretch this part out a bit.  
Dean eventually took two, then three, then four fingers. He begged for more, which was actually really hard to do considering those four fingers were wider around than Sam’s dick. So he did the next best thing and slipped his thumb in, reflexively forming his fingers into a cone. He emptied half of the bottle onto his hand. Dean wasn’t complaining.  
“More, Sammy, more please yeah that’s great just what I need don’t stop, don’t ever stop!”  
That outburst surprised Sam, since Dean had been nonverbal for the entire time they had been doing this. He had mainly been whining and groaning while Sam toyed with him. Sam, on the other hand, had had no direct stimulation. That was the main reason he had been able to stay quiet this whole time.  
Dean was clenching and unclenching so hard that Sam was surprised that he could still enjoy himself as much as he appeared.  
“Dean have you...done this before?”  
“Shut up Sammy just shut up and keep going for fuck’s sake why did you slow down?”  
“Dean really this is kind of important I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Sam for fuck’s sake if you’re that surprised by this why did you start in the first place?”  
“You started it!”  
“That means I get to say when it ends, Sammy, so why did you stop I told you not to stop.”  
“Dean really there’s no way we did enough prep.”  
Dean was squirming now, trying to keep Sam moving around inside him. Sam was still gently moving a little bit to keep the edge off, but not enough to really give the pressure Dean craved.  
“Sam, I’ve had less prep for more before, okay? Now keep going.”  
Sam still hesitated, not wanting to hurt his brother.  
“Dean, I--”  
“Sammy. Jesus shit, are you dense? I told you. I’ve done this before. I like it. Keep. Going.”  
“I just don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Sam!”  
“Okay.”  
Sam had never actually gotten around to forming his hand into something other than a cone, he had just thrust gently in and out, afraid to increase the girth too much. Now, though? Now he formed his fingers into a tight fist and moved about two inches in and out.  
To take some of Dean’s attention away from what Sam knew had to be an unpleasant burn, Sam tongued the base of Dean’s cock. He just figured what felt good for him would feel good for Dean, based on how much of their genetics was the same.  
Apparently not. Dean pushed him off saying something about getting his mouth down by his wrist. Sam paused for a moment, thinking about how gross the lotion would probably taste. Then he wondered to himself why he wasn’t considering how bad other things would taste or how unsanitary they were. He should at least have thought of getting hair in his teeth first instead of getting lotion in his mouth.  
Fuck it. He ducked his head, getting it over with. The taste of salty sweat overpowered whatever taste the lotion had. He pushed Dean’s leg to the side with his unoccupied hand, giving himself more room.  
When Sam started twisting his hand as he thrust it, further now that Dean had relaxed even more, Dean wailed and started bucking his hips into the air.  
“Dean are you sure you don’t want me to suck you off?”  
“It’s better when I don’t have anything on that.”  
“You mean you can come from this?”  
“Can and have before now KEEP GOING!”  
Sam started rocking his hips into the mattress he had been lying on top of. Who had done this to his brother? Did he look as wrung out for them as he did now?  
Dean was writhing on the bed, the springs moaning almost as loud as he was. He didn’t even look like he was aware of his surroundings anymore. Sam put his hand to Dean’s stomach now that Dean had his legs basically in a split on the bed.  
Dean’s orgasm snuck up on Sam, who had never heard of coming untouched before. He was pretty impressed with himself until he realized he had gotten his own jizz all over the sheets while Dean was trying to shove his head closer to his hole.  
Ten minutes later, they had caught their breath. Sam’s hair was dripping come into his eyes and Dean was so entirely blissed out Sam felt like he would be basking in the afterglow just looking at him if he hadn't himself just come all over the sheets.  
“I’m just curious. How long does that usually take?”  
“How long does what take?”  
“The...thing....without..uh...contact?”  
“I dunno I generally drop into subspace by then?”  
“What’s that?”  
“I am so tired, Sam. Google exists.”  
“Goodnight Dean.”  
They both had trouble waking up the next morning, exhausted as they were from the previous night. Every time one of them sleepily opened their eyes, he found his brother still deep in slumber, so he just smiled and went back to sleep, somehow drawing closer than they had been before.


End file.
